the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The Angry Birds Movie 2/Credits
Full credits for The Angry Birds Movie 2. Logos Opening Sony Pictures Animation presents In association with Rovio Animation A John Cohen Production Closing Directed by Thurop Van Orman Produced by John Cohen, p.g.a. Screenplay by Peter Ackerman Eyal Podell Jonathon E. Stewart Executive Producers Mikael Hed Catherine Winder Jason Sudeikis Josh Gad Leslie Jones Bill Hader Rachel Bloom Nicki Minaj Awkwafina Sterling K. Brown Eugenio Derbez with Danny McBride and Peter Dinklage Music by Heitor Pereira Editors Kent Beyda Ally Garrett Director of Photography Simon Dunsdon Production Designer Pete Oswald Visual Effects Supervisor TBA Art Directors TBA Character Designer TBA Head of Story TBA Head of Layout TBA Head of Character Animation TBA Supervising Animators TBA Digital Producer TBA Production Manager TBA CG Supervisors TBA Crawl Art Cast Additional Voices Newell Alexander Stephen Apostolina Mitch Carter David Cowgill Jackie Gonneau Richard Horvitz Joanna Leeds David Michie Michelle Ruff Rosemary Alexander Susan Boyajian Brook Chalmers Peter Falls Grey Griffin Rif Hutton Richard McGregor Edie Mirman Michael Sorich Lynnanne Zager Steve Alterman Thomas Bromhead June Christopher Jeff Fischer Bridget Hoffman Joyce Kurtz Scott Menville Juan Pope Kelly Stables Casting by Linda Lamontagne, CSA Story Story Artists Didier Ah-Koon Bryan Andrews Keith Baxter Cody Cameron David Feiss Patrick Harpin Brandon Jeffords Jennifer Kluska David Krentz GiAnna Ligammari Francesca R. Natale Peter Ramsey Dean Roberts Mark Walton Art Department Editorial Imagery and Animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks Modeling TBA Character Setup TBA Layout TBA Animation Animation APM TBA Animators Federico Abib Benoit Aubinmanager Patrick Blazin Donald Chan Andre Coelho Juan Couto Director Richard Alexander Forero Domínguez Avner Engel Chus Herrero Eike Hoppmann Seung Hoo Ihm Andreea Jebelean Itamar Keren Aleksandar Hristiyanov Kolev Nick Kondol Magnolia Ku Lea Tarun Lak Leandro Martins Fraser Page Sang Uk Park Florian Parrot Daniel Paul Mikaela Pfeifer Ali Pournassari Samuel Arturo Rico Daniel A. Rodriguez Tim Rudder Renato dos Santos Sena Jason Spilchak Chris Su Mark Tan Bobby Taylor Blair Walters-McNaughton James R. Ward Daniel Waters Mikey Wong Mitch Yagerl Alberto Martinez Animation Coordinator Thomas Hannivan Pipeline TBA Lighting and Compositing TBA Character Effects TBA Matte Painting TBA Look Development TBA Production TBA Custom Animation Production Resource Management PSTs Post Production Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company Marin County, California Music department needs to be announced. For Sony Pictures Imageworks TBA For Sony Pictures Animation TBA For Rovio Entertainment Chairman of Rovio Entertainment Kaj Hed Music "HOLDING OUT FOR A HERO" Written by Dean Pitchford and Jim Steinman Performed by Bonnie Tyler Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "ALL BY MYSELF" Written and Performed by Eric Carmen Courtesy of Arista Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "MARGARITAVILLE" Written and Performed by Jimmy Buffett Courtesy of Geffen Records Under license of Universal Music Enterprises "GET READY (2013 ORCHESTRAL MIX)" Written by Jean-Paul Henriette De Coster, Raymond L. Ray Slijngaard and Filip Marnix Luc De Wilde Performed by 2 Unlimited Courtesy of Ivy Road Productions Under license from Byte Records "ANGEL" Written and Performed by Sarah McLachlan Courtesy of Arista Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "LOVIN' YOU" Written by Minnie Riperton and Richard Rudolph Performed by Minnie Riperton Courtesy of Capitol Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "LX TO CENTRE (from 'WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIONAIRE')" Written by Keith Strachan and Matthew Strachan Performed by Rick Hall Courtesy of Bobby Morganstein Productions "SPACE ODDITY" Written and Performed by David Bowie Courtesy of RZO Music "TURN DOWN FOR WHAT" Written by William Grigahcine, Steve Guess and Jonathan H. Smith Performed by DJ Snake & Lil Jon Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "I DON'T WANT TO WAIT" Written and Performed by Paula Cole Courtesy of 675 Records, LLC Under License from Sony/ATV Music Publishing "EYE OF THE TIGER" Written by James Michael Peterik and Frank Sullivan Performed by Survivor Courtesy of Epic Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "FIREBALL" Written by Eric Frederic, Ilsey Juber, Armando Christian Perez, Tom Peyton, John Ryan, Andreas Schuller and Joe Spargur Performed by Pitbull featuring John Ryan Courtesy of Mr. 305/Polo Grounds Music/RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment John Ryan appears courtesy of Family Affair Productions "AXEL F" Written by Harold Faltermeyer Performed by Elytron Productions Courtesy of Paramount Pictures "HELLO" Written and Performed by Lionel Richie Courtesy of Motown Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "PINKFONG BABY SHARK" Written by Kim Min Seok Performed by Pinkfong Courtesy of Smart Study Co., Ltd. "I'M TOO SEXY" Written by Fred Fairbrass, Richard Fairbrass and Rob Manzoli Performed by Right Said Fred Courtesy of Twist And Shout Music "THE FINAL COUNTDOWN" Written by Joey Tempest Performed by Europe Courtesy of Epic Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "HAPPY TOGETHER" Written by Garry Bonner and Alan Gordon Performed by The Turtles Courtesy of Flo And Eddie, Inc. By arrangement with The Orchard Copyright © 2019 Sony Pictures Animation, Inc. All rights reserved. Sony Pictures Animation, Inc. is the author of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Angry Birds and all related properties, titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Rovio Entertainment Corporation and Rovio Animation, Ltd. and are used with permission. Special Thanks Mikael Hed Matt Selman Megan Amram Jen Statsky Joel H. Cohen Eric Tovell Sherilyn Tamagawa Production Babies Aadhya • Anderson • Aubrey • Bitah • Bliza • Flora • Hazel • Juliet • Lila • Lily Lucía • Max • Noah • Opal • Rohika • Rudhav • Ryker • Sadhvi • Tatum • Zack In Memory of C. Raggio IV This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. See also * The Angry Birds Movie/Credits * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse/Credits * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse Category:Credits